warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Into the Wild/Chapter 25
Chapter description :Firepaw and Graypaw sprint ahead of the ThunderClan patrol and into the camp. Frostfur is lying in the clearing, and when Firepaw and Graypaw enter she rushes forward to meet the rest of the party and her kits. Bluestar asks Whitestorm if the kits are alright, and Whitestorm replies that they are. Bluestar tells him that ThunderClan honors him, but Whitestorm says that it was thanks to Firepaw that they had found them. Before Firepaw can say anything, Tigerclaw comes up, asking why they had brought back the traitor, Yellowfang. Firepaw insists that she isn't a traitor, and Longtail spits that she had killed Spottedleaf. Graypaw tells him to look between Spottedleaf's claws, where they would find Clawface's brown fur, instead of Yellowfang's gray. Mousefur goes to check and comes back saying that Graypaw was right. Tigerclaw hisses that she still could have helped take the kits, but Firepaw spits that Yellowfang had helped them recover them, and had come up with the battle plan to save them. Whitestorm confirms his words and Bluestar says she's glad hear it. :Frostfur asks if Brokenstar is dead, and Whitestorm replies that he had escaped, he then turns to Bluestar to tell her he had promised ShadowClan a full moon of peace. Bluestar approves and walks over to Yellowfang, asking her to replace Spottedleaf. After a moment, the queens give their approval and Yellowfang accepts. Firepaw feels a surge of satisfaction, before remembering Spottedleaf again. Bluestar interrupts his thoughts by asking about Ravenpaw, and Tigerclaw comments that it is strange that he disappeared with Brokenstar. Firepaw tells them that Ravenpaw is dead, having been slain by a ShadowClan patrol. Yellowfang shoots Firepaw a questioning glance, but says nothing. Tigerclaw says that he had never called Ravenpaw a traitor and that he would have made a fine warrior if his death hadn't come so soon. Bluestar says that they will miss him, but mourn him later, and that there was another ritual to perform. :She asks Whitestorm if Firepaw and Graypaw had fought well, and the warrior replied they had. Bluestar nods and begins their warrior ceremony, and Firepaw and Graypaw say promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the Clan. She names Graypaw Graystripe, honoring his bravery and strength before resting her muzzle on his head. He licks her shoulder before joining the other warriors. Bluestar names Firepaw Fireheart, honoring his bravery and strength before resting her muzzle on his head. Fireheart licks her shoulder and the Clan cheers their new names. :Bluestar tells them that they will sit silent vigil and the new warrior nod. As Tigerclaw passes Fireheart, the ThunderClan deputy hisses that he can't outwit him and to be careful what he tells Bluestar. Fireheart asks to speak with Bluestar as soon as Tigerclaw enters the warriors' den. Bluestar tells him that it is an important ritual and to speak with her in the morning. Fireheart dips his head and goes to sit by Graystripe. He feels joy over being a warrior, but sees Tigerclaw looking at him from the warriors' den. Fireheart stares back, thinking that, if he was destined to oppose Tigerclaw, he was ready for the challenge. Characters Major }} Minor *Frostfur *Yellowfang *Bluestar *Whitestorm *Tigerclaw }} Mentioned *Spottedleaf *Longtail *Clawface *Mousefur *Brokenstar *Ravenpaw *Barley }} Important events Ceremonies Notes and references es:En territorio salvaje/Capítulo 25de:In die Wildnis/Kapitel 25 Category:The Prophecies Begin arc Category:Chapter subpages Category:Into the Wild